The Wicked Queen
The Wicked Queen, or Bunny Lancaster, is a powerful magician. She is the creator of all the magic mirrors and the mother of Snow White. She was introduced at the end of the fifth book of the series. Abilities Based on her visit to the Grimm family is book 5, it is clear that Bunny is a very powerful magician. She can create spells and fix and create magic mirrors. She makes the guardians for her mirrors by saying a strange language of words to a black blob and releasing the blob into the mirror. Her sends out her magic by making her hand glow scarlet. She once repaired a broken glass carousel for Sabrina with a wave of her hand. Physical Description "She was thin with brown hair and a pale complexion. Her lips were full and her eyes green. She wore a little black dress, pearls, and high-heeled shoes...Sabrina knew only one person that was more beautiful than this woman and that was Snow White." ~description of Bunny Lancaster '' The Wicked Queen is a very beautiful woman. This matches the story of Snow White, where she was the "fairest of them all" until Snow White surpassed her beauty. She dresses very sophisticatedly. Relationships Snow White Snow White is the daughter of The Wicked Queen. Snow clearly believes that Lancaster tried to kill her and is horrified when seeing her in the Grimm's house in book 5. In the fairy tale, it's unclear what Bunny's real motives were; when Daphne accused her of trying "to kill Snow White," and Lancaster replies that she "didn't try to kill her." ''"Any fool knows a romantic kiss will break a sleeping spell...I invented this spell." ~Lancaster Again, it is not clear whether Lancaster tried to kill Snow White in the fairy tale. The quote above suggests that she saved her daughter. In book 9, it comes out that Bunny was actually protecting Snow. Snow White was supposed to marry a wicked prince, named Atticus. Bunny hated Atticus, and to change her daughter's fate, she decided to rewrite the story of Snow White. That was possible because of the Book of Everafter, which allowed her to make changes to the story. Bunny changed the story many times, but in vain. Finally, Bunny realized that the story needed a villian, to replace Atticus. In order to save her daughter, Bunny became the villian, since she only trusted herself to do so. The 9th book includes a part when Bunny tells Snow the truth. She even states in her book that her actions as The Wicked Queen were diabolical, although, she was most likely being sarcastic. William Charming The Wicked Queen's relationship with Charming is not clear either. Logically, Charming should be enemies with her since she tried to kill Snow White, his former fiance. Of course, we're not even sure if she tried to kill Snow. Charming invited Lancaster to the Grimm's home so she could fix Mirror. She did arrive, so there is obviously some connection between the two. The Grimm Family ''"Sabrina never seen her grandmother react that way to anyone. Where was the smile? Where was the sweet hello?" ~Granny Relda's attitude towards Bunny. '' It's also unknown whether the Wicked Queen sides with the Grimms or not, though it is most likely that she is neutral in that subject. However, she did give the Grimms suspicion when discovering Goldilocks was out of the Ferryport Landing border. It's shown that Relda holds a grudge to her, most likely because she allegedly tried to kill Snow White. Sabrina disliked Bunny by the way she treated Mirror. Gallery Bunny probes Mirror.jpeg|Magic and Other Misdemeanors 9.4.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.7.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:The Three Category:Witches Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Royalty